


Los Losers at Number 226

by cm_scott



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen - Freeform, F/F, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cm_scott/pseuds/cm_scott
Summary: Eva feels like she doesn't fit in at uni, hanging on to Jonas and struggling to make friends without his help. Everything changes when she meets a certain blonde girl.
Relationships: Eva Kviig Mohn/Noora Amalie Sætre, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. A month.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first fic I have written in absolutely years so please be nice! This is a British University AU of Nooreva with some background Evak, and I think it's gonna be a pretty long one!

A month. That was all the time they’d had at uni before they needed to start looking for houses for next year. Eva struggled to keep her coffee in her mouth as Isak informed her of this.

‘Are you serious?’

‘I know, right! It’s insane. What are we going to do?’ Isak was pretty much the only friend Eva had made at uni so far, and she’d hardly done it on her own. Everyone told her it was a mistake to go to the same uni as Jonas, but she really hadn’t done it on purpose. They had only applied for one in common, the University of Birmingham, and it was the best one Eva had applied to, asking for three A grades at A-Level to study Biology, something which she at the time had found an unachievable goal (her predicted grades consisted of a respectable BBB). To top it off, it was the worst one that Jonas had applied to, asking for two As and a B. He was, of course, aiming for Oxford’s Politics course (A*AA), and failing that, maybe York or Durham. When it had actually come to studying for their final exams, Eva knew that she needed to work especially hard, and, due to having quite a lot more free time because of the loss of her friends Sara and Ingrid in the whole ‘getting together with Jonas’ thing, had managed to pull it out of the bag and get two As and a B, which Birmingham accepted anyway. Jonas, on the other hand, grew complacent; everyone had been telling him all through sixth form how capable he was, how he could pass these exams with his eyes closed. He smoked a bit too much weed and only managed the same AAB as Eva. 

Whilst they were in sixth form, Eva had always been the one with lots of friends - up until the end, that is - but once they had arrived in Birmingham, she began to find it a lot more difficult. Her flat was on the other side of campus to Jonas, and to the vast majority of the other halls, and she barely knew her own flatmates. They were three Chinese international students, who not only did not speak English, but also did not give her the time of day if she saw them around. Jonas, on the other hand, seemed to hit the jackpot with his flatmates in the environmentally-friendly themed halls, the Green Community. There were Mahdi and Elias, who Jonas would smoke with, and got on hugely well with, and of course, there was Isak, with whom Jonas had formed almost an immediate bond with. He was also on Eva’s course, and just as anti-social as her, so they happily stuck together in lectures and seminars. He was also much better at biology than Eva was, and always happy to help her when she got stuck on her work (which was often). 

Aside from his flatmates, Jonas had also formed a group of friends on his course, which was ever-growing as they met more people. He would be invited out to the pub almost every night with someone or other, but he rarely took people up on these invitations; preferring to spend his evenings with Eva, or Isak, or Eva and Isak.

As if on cue, Jonas blundered into the kitchen, bleary-eyed.

‘Hey, Eva, what are you doing here?’ he said, sluggish as he kissed her on the head in greeting. 

‘Good morning to you too!’ She poked her tongue out at him. ‘Isak invited me back for a coffee after our early lecture this morning before I trek it back to my own flat.’

‘We’re discussing living arrangements. You got anything to input?’ Isak quizzed Jonas, who was absent-mindedly shoveling sugar into his coffee mug. 

‘Yeah, I was talking to some of the people on my course about it yesterday. Got a couple of options lined up. You know the girls who live opposite us, Vilde, Chris and Sana?’ 

‘They aren’t all on your course, are they?’ Isak said, in disbelief.

‘No, just Vilde. Chris and Sana are doing like Biomed or something like that, I can’t remember.’ Jonas said, still rubbing his eyes.

‘You know it’s almost lunchtime, right?’ Eva said to him, rolling her eyes.

‘Yes, I’m aware. Sorry. Had a bit of a late one last night with Mahdi and Elias.’ He snuck a guilty look at Isak. ‘Let me know if you want in, bro. I know weed isn't really your thing, but I still want you to be included.’

‘That’s alright, man, I had a 9am this morning, wouldn’t have been a good idea anyway.’ Isak said, forcing a smile at Jonas.

‘Anyway, back to the housing, please.’ Eva said, getting her phone out to look up this ‘Vilde’ person on Insta. ‘Vilde who?’

‘You’ve met Vilde! Do you remember that time when we were walking back to yours, and she and Chris were walking down to the pub that’s down the road from yours?’ Jonas said, grabbing Eva’s phone to type in her handle.

After scrolling through a few of her photos, Eva did remember. Vilde had been bitching about their third flatmate, Sana. Fab.

‘So do you think the four of you have room for us two?’ Isak said, nudging Jonas.

‘Yeah, of course! Well, I’ll talk to them first, but I think so. Especially as Mahdi and Elias are set on living with coursemates.’ Jonas again looked guilty as he mentioned the other two. Isak pretended not to notice. 

‘Great! Maybe we should all go out for a drink or something? So that Isak and I can meet them properly?’ Eva said. 

‘Yeah. I’ll sort something out. I have to go, though. I’ve got a tutorial next, and I can already see Vilde waiting by the gate.’ Jonas gave Eva another kiss on the top of her head and hurried out of the kitchen. As he left, Eva let out a breath that she didn’t realise she was holding in. She was considerably less stressed than she had been a few minutes ago when Isak first brought the topic up. A couple of days ago, a girl called Argentina from Eva’s block had asked her to live with her next year after one conversation and she thought she was clinically insane, so at least she had a valid excuse to give her now.

‘Do you want some lunch?’ Isak said, pulling her out of her thoughts. ‘I can do us some beans on toast?’


	2. The Goose til Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva and Isak meet the people who want to share a house with them, which goes simultaneously way better and way way worse than she could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first (very short) chapter! It made me very happy to see that people were reading my writing! This one is a tad longer, done mostly quite late at night so hopefully it all makes sense!!!

As Eva was finishing up on her makeup, her phone buzzed, revealing a message from Isak. ‘Outside x’

Eva looked at herself a final time in the mirror. She’d overdone it with the eyeliner, but at least her outfit was looking good. She sighed, and turned to leave, flicking the light switch as she opened her bedroom door. Something caught her attention though, and she turned the lights back on. Yep. Her skirt was caught in her knickers. That would have been embarrassing. 

She walked out of her building, ignoring the laughter of her flatmates. She didn’t care, right? They were bitches and she was perfectly capable of making her own friends. Probably. She just hadn’t really tried it yet. There was still time, it was only October. 

Isak once again pulled her out of her thoughts as he waved to her. They were going to the pub with Jonas and the girls who lived opposite them to start talking about housing. It wasn’t that Eva was nervous to meet them, it was more that she was sort of terrified? She tried her best to disguise her fear, but Isak saw right through her. 

‘Hey. Don’t freak out. They’re just some random girls,’ he said, putting an arm around her shoulders as they walked.

‘I know, I don’t know why this is making me so anxious.’ Eva took a breath and tried to push it out of her mind. He was right. They’re just some girls she hadn’t met yet, but she’d meet them and they’d become friends. It would all be fine. 

They arrived at the pub. Isak looked at Eva to make sure she was okay, but she avoided his eye - she knew that to stay calm she would just have to pretend she was never nervous in the first place. Jonas called to them as they entered; he and the girls had already found a table. Eva scanned their faces to try to remember each of their names. Next to Jonas were two empty chairs, and then there was Vilde, who she had indeed met before, and then Sana - Vilde’s bitching subject. Next to Sana was not Chris, as she’d been expecting, but a blond boy, someone she didn’t recognise, followed by another two empty chairs. She looked at Isak to see if he recognised this boy, and the strange look he was giving him led her to believe that he may have done.

‘Hi, Eva, Isak,’ Jonas said, kissing Eva on the cheek and clapping hands with Isak as they sat around the table. ‘These are the girls I told you about. And this is-’

‘Even, hi,’ the blond boy said, stretching out his hand for Eva to shake, then to Isak. Hmm, Eva thought, maybe they don’t know each other. For a brief moment, no one said anything. Vilde looked around, pink-cheeked.

‘Yeah, I met Even on a night out and, well, he was sort of left out of his flatmates' plans for housing-’ Vilde started. Sana cut in.

‘That’s not a very nice way of putting it, Vilde.’

‘It’s okay, that’s pretty much how it was,’ Even grinned. Eva noticed that his gaze stayed on Isak.

‘Oh, and I hope you guys don’t mind, but there’s another girl from our course who was looking for people to live with and I told her that we were still looking and-’ Vilde started. Sana glared at her. ‘What is it this time?’

‘You said you were going to tell them about our two plus-ones.’

‘Sorry, it slipped my mind. We’ve had a lot of coursework and-’

‘Have we? What have I been missing?’ Jonas said. Vilde blushed further, and Sana tried very hard (and completely failed) to hide the smirk that was forming.

‘Anyway. Her name’s Noora, and she should be meeting us here tonight. Chris has gone to meet her anyway. She already lives off-campus with some third years, so hopefully, she will be quite helpful with all the estate agents and bills and stuff-’

‘Just please stop your rambling, Vilde, I can’t take it,’ Sana sighed dramatically, throwing her head back. ‘I’m going to go and get a drink, does anyone want anything?’

‘But, Sana, I thought you couldn’t drink because, well, you know-’

‘Oh, silly me, how could I forget? Muslims aren’t allowed to drink anything at all, we are doomed to a life of dehydration, wrinkling out by the time we’re twenty. Why, even taking a shower is a debatable topic; what if we accidentally ingest some? It would just be unacceptable!’ Vilde had, once again, turned a deep shade of red. ‘I’ll ask again. Does anyone want anything?’ 

‘Yeah. I’ll come with you, though,’ Even said, trying desperately to hold in his laugh. 

‘I’ll come too. Vodka coke, Eva?’ Isak said, his eyes not quite reaching her as he watched Even take to his feet. 

‘Thanks, Issy. I’ll buy the next one.’ She turned to Jonas with wide eyes, hoping to convey to him just how insane she thought these people were. He just smiled back at her. She rolled her eyes.

‘So, Vilde. How are you finding the course so far?’ Eva asked her, but before she could answer, the door swung open and in walked Chris, with a blonde girl Eva had never seen before but assumed to be this Noora that Vilde had mentioned. This girl looked like a supermodel; even though she was wearing simply a blue sweatshirt and jeans, she looked as though she had come straight from the runway. They sat down on the other two unoccupied chairs at the table, Chris with considerably more vigour than Noora, who appeared very slim and dainty. 

‘God, you live miles away from everything, Noora!’ Chris exclaimed, and Noora smiled. Eva appreciated the juxtaposition of her deep red lipstick with her almost white-blonde hair, made even more apparent when she widened her mouth into that smile. Eva thought she may as well have been plucked straight from a painting.

‘Yeah. It’s not ideal, but it’s close to the big Sainsbury’s.’ Noora said. Chris, having not been sat down for very long, suddenly sprang to her feet.

‘I just realised I don’t have a drink? This is unacceptable. Be right back.’ She half-ran to the bar; Noora smiled again. Not for the first time in her life, Eva realised that she was the only person with a different accent to everyone else. Despite them all actually being in Birmingham, every single one of the people here tonight had an unmistakable London accent. Everyone, that is, except Eva, with her subtly Irish inflections. She had moved from the west of Ireland to just south of London, to Surrey, when she was fourteen, so her accent stayed with her, much to Jonas’s amusement - he would spend hours making her say things just so he could laugh at how different things sounded when spoken by an Irish person. 

‘I’m Eva, by the way,’ Eva said suddenly, after realising that she was the only person presently at the table who had not met Noora yet. 

‘Noora,’ she said, holding her slender hand out. Eva took hold of it and shook, noting how cold her long fingers were.

‘How come you don’t live with other first-years?’ Eva asked, mentally kicking herself for being so abrupt. It could have been a sensitive subject for all she knew.

‘It’s sort of a long story. You might want to buy me a drink first,’ Noora kept unusually intense eye contact with Eva as she spoke, smirking as she did. Eva tried her hardest to ignore the very subtle chill that this was sending down her spine. ‘You’ve got a beautiful accent, by the way. Let me guess. Cork?’ 

‘Not even close! Galway,’ said Eva, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Jonas looked at her incredulously. She caught herself and sat up straight in her chair, avoiding his eye. Noora continued to look straight at Eva, the ghost of an amused smile prompting her to continue. Which she did, very matter-of-factly, and definitely refraining from looking directly at Noora. ‘It’s on the West coast. Wild Atlantic way sort of thing...’ She trailed off, embarrassed, but Noora nodded. Jonas was still looking at Eva as if she’d grown a second head. He shook his head and fended off awkward laughter.

‘Uh, have you guys started on that globalisation essay yet?’ He directed this at the two girls who weren’t Eva, and the three of them started to chat about each of their progress on said essay. Eva started to zone out; politics really wasn’t her thing, but watching Noora and Jonas debate with such passion (Vilde butting in and similarly being cut off by the other two every now and again), she thought that maybe she could get behind it. She watched Noora, with as much subtlety as she could muster, noticing how she flared her nostrils when Jonas said something controversial, and how she would look off to one side as if she was on The Office when Vilde said something stupid. Eva’s subtlety was definitely worse than she thought it was, and Noora caught her eye for a fleeting second. Eva immediately looked away, turning her gaze to Jonas instead, semi-consciously trying to pick out similar features in his debate style, not admitting but also not denying that it was considerably harder.

Her suffering was short-lived, thank God, as the others returned to the table. Or so she thought. Still laughing (far too hard) at a joke Even must have just told, and without really looking at what he was doing, Isak put her drink in front of her, but slightly misjudged it; spilling coke all down her top.

‘Isak!’ She yelled, standing up.

‘Oh shit! I’m so sorry, I’ll get you another one, fuck, I’m such a klutz!’ He rambled, stressed and throwing napkins at her. Noora stood as well.

‘Come on, let’s go clean you up,’ she said, taking Eva’s hand and pulling her away from the table and towards the bathrooms. Eva wasn’t sure whether this was something she wanted to happen or not, but nonetheless, it was happening. And she was letting it happen.

And happening it very much was. She was sitting on the surface next to the sinks as Noora, this absolutely gorgeous girl that she met precisely five minutes ago, and had already managed to embarrass herself in front of twice was dabbing at her chest with toilet paper. She was so close that she could smell her perfume without even trying. It was vanilla, and it smelt fucking delicious. Eva was hyper-aware of how the liquid had made her top cling to her, bra clearly visible. Noora picked up on her discomfort, and began talking.

‘So you’re from Ireland? Have you lived here long?’ Noora asked, maybe to diffuse the tension, maybe just to be polite. There was something genuine about her that made Eva disregard any possibility of her just trying to make small-talk. Before she could help herself, she was spilling her guts, telling her absolutely everything that came to mind. Telling her all about Galway, about her village there, the Gaeltacht, the festivals in the city, her Irish dancing (she almost qualified for the World championships, you know) and how her parents' messy divorce resulted in her untimely move to Surrey of all places four years ago, just in time to begin studying for GCSEs. Her whole life had changed then, and it had an effect on her, and on her view of the world. All of which she was detailing to this girl, this goddess, who was near on groping her with the added aid of the toilet roll. Noora, at least, seemed interested, or perhaps was just really good at feigning interest. To add insult to injury in this bizarre situation, she had never spilt her inner thoughts to Jonas like this; Jonas, her boyfriend of the past year. After coming to this realisation (and also to the realisation that Noora had long since finished mopping her up) she abruptly stopped herself.

‘God, I’m so sorry. You make one attempt of small talk and here I am telling you my entire life story,’ Eva inwardly cringed. This was her third time embarrassing herself in front of Noora this evening - like seriously the first actual ten minutes of them knowing each other. She stood up and took a deep breath. She hadn’t realised quite the extent to which her isolation was taking a toll on her sanity. She really needed to make some friends. ‘I’m such a mess.’

‘Don’t be silly. It was really interesting!’ Noora grinned, nudging her side. ‘I’m really sorry, by the way. Your top is still totally see-through.’

‘Oh don’t worry about it, there’s only so much you can do,’ Eva forced a smile back. She crossed her arms, in a crap attempt to cover it up. Noora suddenly lit up; she’d clearly had an idea.

‘I’ve got a top on under my jumper! Just wear my jumper!’ Before Eva could try to politely refuse, Noora was stripping right in front of her, revealing a black mesh top over a lace bra. If Eva wasn’t questioning her sexuality before, she certainly was now. Noora threw the sweatshirt at her. ‘I know it doesn’t really go with your outfit, but it’s warm, and no one will be able to see your bra.’

Eva had to agree that it was indeed warm, and it smelt heavenly. She caught a look at herself in the bathroom mirrors. She looked quite strange, but beggars can’t be choosers.

‘I can’t even begin to thank you,’ said Eva. ‘You’ve been so nice to me, even though I’ve been an actual freak this whole time.’ Noora rolled her eyes and headed out of the bathroom door.

‘You just have to promise that you’ll listen to my entire life story some time,’ she said, walking ahead of Eva, just so she could turn to walk backwards whilst still facing her, a cheeky glint in her eye. Eva smiled. She had no idea how this girl she barely knew was able to put her at such ease so effortlessly. For the first time, she was excited rather than shitting-herself-nervous about living with this group of people next year. 

When they made it back to the table, Isak had bought her a new drink, a fancy looking cocktail this time (‘I’m so sorry!’), and Vilde was leading the housing discussion.

‘Oh, hi, girls. Sorry, I thought we should just get the ball rolling with the house-related stuff,’ Vilde said. ‘Just let me know if you don’t agree with anything, but we have basically decided to go with Oakmans estate agents, and our budget is £115 including bills. Does that sound okay to you?’

Eva thought that sounded pretty cheap, as her halls were something more to the tune of £155 a week, but she knew that £115 was what they were all paying in their halls, so she wasn’t one to complain. Noora seemed to concede as well, and nodded as she grabbed Eva’s straw to take a sip of her cocktail - it was a Sex on the Beach, she had decided. Eva’s immediate thought was that Noora was being too forward, but then she put it into context. She was wearing Noora’s sweatshirt, after Noora had basically felt her up for a full five minutes. Yeah. Maybe let her have a sip. 

‘Okay, great. Well, the only thing left to do is pick a head tenant,’ Vilde said, not meeting anyone’s eye as she spoke. She waited for a tense moment, before they could all see her elbowing Chris.

‘Oh, um, I nominate Vilde to be head tenant,’ she said not-at-all obviously, and proceeded to down her pint. Jonas laughed. 

‘I love this girl,’ he whispered into Eva’s ear. She smiled. She could see them becoming good friends. 

‘Does anyone oppose?’ Vilde said, scanning the table. Of course, Sana raised her hand. 

‘I definitely oppose, but I also can’t see anyone else doing a better job. No offense, guys,’ she added. The table laughed, and Eva confirmed her thoughts from before. She was looking forward to living with this gang of weirdos next year. 

\---

After they had finished discussing all the ‘important issues’ that Vilde had prepared, they spent some time getting to know each other. And drinking. They were playing a drinking version of two truths and a lie, in which Eva was learning an awful lot about her future housemates. She learnt that Chris and Vilde had been best friends since childhood, but it was pure chance that they were put in the same flat. She found out that Sana lived less than a ten minute drive away from her and Jonas in Surrey (‘We’re the only Muslims in the village! I feel like I’m in a Little Britain sketch.’). Even told her that he had almost memorised the entirety of the Quran, which made sense, as he was studying Philosophy and Theology. 

After several more rounds of the game - and several more pints - things were starting to wind down, and people were talking about heading home. 

‘Are you guys all going to the Halloween event on campus next week? If not, I think we should all go together for a bit of house bonding. Can anyone host a pre-party?’ Vilde said as they were all putting their jackets on. 

Eva, ignoring the alcohol-induced fuzz encompassing her brain, thought about it for a second. Her flat was quite big, and she did sort of hate her flatmates.

‘Yeah, I could have one,’ she said. Jonas and Isak looked surprised, but she shrugged. ‘Stick it to those bitches, be as loud as you like!’ Vilde lets out a horrifically high-pitched ‘woo!’ and throws her arms around Eva.

‘Are you guys coming back to Green?’ Sana addressed Eva, Isak and Jonas. Jonas looked to Eva, who shrugged.

‘No, I think I’ll stay at Eva’s tonight.’ It made sense. Eva’s more expensive flat may have been considerably more depressing, but it did mean she got a double bed, unlike Jonas. Isak joined Even and the girls - minus Noora - as they exited the pub, waving to the three of them and blowing kisses. Eva laughed to herself at how drunk Isak looked.

‘Well, I guess we should head too,’ Jonas said, pulling his jacket on. At this, Eva realised that Noora didn’t have a jacket to put on, as she had stolen her very cozy sweatshirt. 

‘Jonas, do you think you could lend Noora your jacket? She’ll freeze,’ Eva said, not being at all careful of Noora hearing them, which she of course did. She shook her head but did not vocally resist the quasi-offer.

‘Er, it’s a bit annoying. I have a lot of things in the pockets that I’ll need tomorrow,’ Jonas said, but visibly softened as he looked between Eva’s pleading face, and Noora’s shivering frame. He pulled his jacket off ‘Tell you what, why don’t we walk Noora home? Then she can give it back when we get there.’ Eva squealed in excitement, snatching it from Jonas’s hands to force it into Noora’s. Wow. She must have been pretty drunk to have squealed, Eva thought to herself. Shaking it off, she downed the rest of her drink before they left. She didn’t want to waste the whole £4.15 she’d spent on it, did she?

The three of them left the bar. Eva ensured she was in the middle of the two of them, definitely not because she was too drunk to hold herself up. Absolutely not because she wanted to hold both of their arms to steady herself. And especially not because in her drunk state she couldn’t quite decide which one of them she wanted to be closer to.

Eva did not remember much of their walk back to Noora’s. She heard them both laugh at her multiple times, but mostly they were just talking about their course, their professors, their lectures. Eva thought she might have heard them mention Vilde and laugh at her general air of crazy, but she wasn’t really paying attention. They arrived at Noora’s far sooner than she thought they would.

‘Wow, from what Chris said, I thought your house was way further out than this,’ Jonas laughed as they slowed to a stop outside a small house with disco lights coming out of all of the windows. ‘And what’s with the party?’

Noora laughed. ‘That’s my mad housemate, Eskild. I bet he hasn’t even got people round.’

‘Thank you for being so lovely to me tonight, Noora,’ Eva said, looking up for the first time in quite a while. ‘Sorry I’m such a mess.’

‘Stop calling yourself a mess,’ Noora chastised, with a noticeable softness to her voice. ‘Anyway, I guess I’ll see you guys at Eva’s at the weekend.’ She took Jonas’s jacket off to give back to him, taking a small key out of her bag.

‘What?’ Eva was confused, having completely forgotten that she, not ten minutes ago, had agreed to host the pre-party for Halloween. Noora and Jonas laughed at her again.

‘I should get her home,’ said Jonas, throwing Eva’s arm around him so he could support her. ‘See you soon Noora!’

‘Bye, Noora!’ Eva shouted, and she smiled as she heard Noora laugh again from behind her. Noora had a nice laugh.

\---

The next thing she knew, she and Jonas were sitting up on her bed. He was dabbing at her face with a baby wipe to remove the eyeliner before they went to sleep. She helped him as best she could (which wasn’t very much), but felt very content that she had such a nice boyfriend who would remember to take off her makeup when she didn’t. 

‘Thank you, baby,’ she said, taking off Noora’s jumper, and her own top, to put on some pyjamas. ‘Sorry I get so drunk so quickly.’

‘Don’t worry about it, silly girl. Next time you can get the uber though,’ he laughed, taking his own layers off. She flopped down on the bed and laughed.

‘We got an uber back from Noora’s? How did I fall asleep standing up?’ She laughed at herself some more. She tried to settle in bed, but sat back up and picked up Noora’s jumper from the floor, pulling it back over her head and letting the vanilla smell envelop her. 

She tucked herself into Jonas’s arms, and a wave of happiness fell over her. Overall, the evening went better than she had expected. She got on so well with all of them, and she was hugely excited to form these friendships with all of these new people she’d just met. Especially Noora. Her happiness then morphed into more of a pang of guilt, which she tried her best to reason her way out of. People experience attractions all the time. She was sure Jonas had been attracted to people before. She didn’t do anything to feel guilty about. She took a breath and pushed the guilt out of her mind, and tried to regain the happiness from before. It didn’t take long before she started to drift off.

‘Did you get any weird vibes from that Even guy?’ Jonas whispered to her. ‘With him and Isak? I thought it looked like something was going on there.’ Eva didn’t respond, but she did think about it for a moment. She had noticed something odd between the two of them. She made a mental note to ask Isak about it later and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I keep this going! Next chapter is time for a spooky Halloween night out, but I have three essays due this month so not sure how quickly I'll get it written. I'll try my absolute best, and please let me know what you guys think about this so far!!! xox

**Author's Note:**

> Please give a lil feedback if you hated it (or liked it) - I'm always looking to improve!


End file.
